Accidentally Engaged
by Ichaichinomiya
Summary: Terbangun karna jeritan ibumu bukan suatu hal yang bagus. Apalagi dengan pria yang bertelanjang dada disebelahmu. Tunggu, apa! bertelanjang dada? Oh, apa yang kulakukan semalam? Dan gara-gara itulah Sakura terlibat dalam pertunangan yang serba mendadak (complete)
1. Chapter 1: ketika semua dimulai

**sengaja Terlibat**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A/N**

 **saya belum cukup percaya diri dengan cerita ini. ini kali pertama saya memaksakan diri setelah mengalami _writersblock_ sejak SMP. langkah awalnya hanya... mencoba tema cerita yang mudah: perjodohan (sedikit chessy dan mungkin pasaran). _so..._ saya harap ada yang berkenan review, jika tidak mungkin ini akan menjadi cerita terakhir saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun karna jeritan ibumu bukan suatu hal yang bagus. Apalagi dengan pria yang bertelanjang dada disebelahmu. Tunggu, apa?! bertelanjang dada? Oh, apa yang kulakukan semalam?

.

.

.

Satu jam setelah ibuku menjerit, aku menemukan diriku sendiri duduk kaku disebelah Shikamaru. Aku sengaja menundukkan kepalaku, berpikir sandal rumah dengan beludru berwarna putih jauh lebih menarik dibanding wajah angker yang dipasang Ibu. Setengah jam sebelumnya, setelah ibu menyuruhku berkaca dan berbenah diri, aku sendiri terkejut melihat penampilanku. Rambut berantakan, maskara luntur, mata merah yang bengkak. Sangat mengerikan!

Aku membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit hanya untuk membersihkan wajah dan mengompres mata dengan sendok perak yang selalu aku letakkan di frezzer (untunglah aku punya kulkas mini di kamar), lalu sisa waktu itu kuhabiskan untuk mandi sambil memikirkan kejadian semalam. Samar-samar aku teringat saat membujuk kakakku, lebih tepatnya kakak tiriku, Kakashi untuk membeli makan diluar karena aku sedang malas memasak. Sejak aku bekerja, aku memang pindah ke apartemen Kakashi dan dipekerjakan sebagai tukang cuci baju dan memasak (sebagai anak bungsu, aku selalu menjadi kacung abadi Kakashi. Untungnya kami berbeda gender, kalau tidak mungkin nasibku bukan hanya menjadi kacung, tapi juga korban penganiayaan yang selalu dapat baju lungsuran)

Malam itu, Kakashi memutuskan untuk makan di restoran milik Chouji dan Kiba—dua orang temanku yang bekerja sama mendirikan restoran dengan konsep _franchise_ yang kini sangat terkenal. Awalnya semua lancar, kami membicarakan kegiatan sehari hari, aku dengan jadwal mengajarku dan beberapa kasus siswa yang menurutku lucu. Kakashi dan segala tetek bengek perusahaan Hatake, yang menekuni bisnis vodka. Kami memiliki gudang anggur (cellar) di hutan milik keluarga. Sebagian berisi _liquor_ dan _wine_ terbaik dari seluruh dunia—desa di Italia, komunitas pegunungan Spanyol, dan perusahaan di Prancis Selatan. Sebagian lagi hasil produksi sendiri. Baru-baru ini Kakashi meluncurkan produk baru, sebuah vodka dengan rasa lembut dan manis, dengan sedikit rasa vanilla dan sedikit irisan jeruk segar. Produk baru itu juga mulai dipesan oleh restoran terbaik di Jepang.

Lalu pembicaraan kami terpotong saat Kakashi melihat Gaara tengah _melamar_ seorang gadis berambut coklat. Iya! Melamar! Jelas-jelas mataku tidak bermasalah saat ia berlutut dan memamerkan cincin dengan kemilau indah—kupikir itu berlian. Mungkin dua atau tiga karat? Wanita selalu menyukai sesuatu yang cemerlang, dan tentu saja saat wanita itu mengangguk cepat dan penuh semangat menerima lamaran Gaara, secepat itu pula pukulan Kakashi bertengger di wajahnya.

Aku syok. Gadis itu juga.

Apalagi Gaara! Wajahnya langsung pucat. Dia berdiri dan mencoba bicara padaku yang mulai mendekati meja mereka. Hal yang membuatku kesal adalah, dia tergagap! Itu adalah tanda _psikis_ yang sangat jelas saat seseorang berbohong. Dan kupikir malam itu aku cukup keren dengan melemparkan cincin pasangan (hal kekanakan yang sangat bodoh. aku tahu, aku bukan remaja dimabuk cinta lagi, tapi ada sesuatu yang menggelitik saat aku meminta cincin itu pada Gaara. Kau tahulah, perasaan sentimen wanita. Tadinya aku berharap cincin itu segera berganti menjadi cincin asli, seperti yang dia berikan pada gadis rambut cokelat itu. Dan kemudian kami menikah dan bahagia selama lamanya. Tamat.) setelah melempar cincin aku mengatakan dengan nada _cool,_ "jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi." Dan kemudian membiarkannya dihajar Kakashi lagi sebelum aku menarik kakakku dari restoran dan kembali ke apartemen dengan wajah buruk rupa karna menangis histeris sepanjang jalan.

Aku menangis karna:

Pertama, sebagai wanita yang _pernah_ mencintai, tentu saja putus cinta dengan cara seperti ini sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya sesak. Dan berat.

Kedua, aku merasa bodoh, norak, dan hal – hal di kepalaku terus mengatai diriku sendiri betapa idiotnya aku. _Gees!_ Aku dan Gaara berpacaran selama dua tahun, dan diam-diam dia berhubungan dengan gadis lain sementara aku merasa semuanya baik-baik saja? Sinting! Aku benar-benar buta oleh cinta jika seperti itu. Aku bersyukur tidak pernah berhubungan lebih intim dengan Gaara selain ciuman. Untunglah aku dibesarkan dalam keluarga konservatif yang menganggap keperawanan seorang wanita adalah hal yang sakral dan wajib dijaga. Sesuatu yang berharga harus diberikan pada orang yang memperlakukanmu dengan berharga pula.

Saat sampai di apartemen, aku langsung menggeledah lemari dapur, mengeluarkan vodka dan meminumnya langsung dari botol. Kemudian mengumpat, menangis, minum. Mengumpat lagi. Begitulah siklusnya.

Beruntung Kakashi mengundang teman-temanku, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Naruto, dan Hinata untuk menghiburku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai melupakan rasa sesak itu dan menertawakan Naruto yang berjoget meniru gerakan _girlband_ korea. Pose seksinya terlihat menggelikan! Dan itu membuatku tertawa ngakak. Ino sesekali mengumpat Gaara dengan kosa kata umpatannya yang ajaib. Terkadang aku menirunya, dan hal yang membuatku kaget Hinata juga mengikuti perbuatanku. Jadilah kami mengumpat masal, dan tertawa bersama.

Lalu...kupikir aku tertidur di bahu Shikamaru, karena Kakashi sedang merokok di balkon dan semua orang berpasangan, Ino-Sai. Hinata-Naruto. Akan sangat tidak nyaman jika aku bersandar pada kedua pria itu, maka pilihanku yang aman adalah Shikamaru.

Dan entahlah, aku tak ingat lagi bagaimana akhirnya aku bisa berada di kamar dengan Shikamaru yang bertelanjang dada di sebelahku.

"Jadi?"

Itu suara Ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara. Ibuku benar-benar berpikir ini sebuah masalah super gawat sampai harus mengundang kedua orang tua Shikamaru segala. Disebelah Shikaku, Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru tampak tersenyum lembut padaku setelah mata kami bertemu.

"Jadi?" Kali ini suara ayahku. Dia mengangkat salah satu alisnya, terlihat tidak sabar karena aku—atau Shikamaru sama sama tak bersuara

"aku mengalami hal yang buruk semalam." Aku memutuskan menjadi orang pertama yang membuka suara setelah tiga puluh detik penuh kesunyian di ruangan. "Pacarku selingkuh—" Ibuku melotot, dari awal ia memang orang yang tidak setuju aku berhubungan dengan Gaara jadi, sebelum ia mulai membuka mulut dan memulai permainan 'kan ibu sudah bilang' aku buru-buru menambahkan. "Kakashi mengundang semua temanku kemari. Tapi aku tidak tahu kemana sekarang mereka pergi."

Yoshino melambaikan sebuah kertas padaku. "aku menemukan ini di meja dapur."

Aku mengambilnya dan mulai membaca coretan berantakan Ino.

 _ **Sakura, kami pergi dulu. Besok hari senin! Saatnya kerja—uh menyebalkan! Btw, Kakashi tadi pamitan. Ia buru-buru pergi setelah mendengar complain sebuah restoran.**_

 _ **P.S: Kakashi meminta salah satu dari kami menjagamu. Dia tak ingin sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Mungkin dia cemas otak pendekmu itu berpikir tentang bunuh diri (wkwkkk... JK)**_

 _ **P.P.S: Aku sibuk, mereka juga. Jadi kami sepakat meminta Shikamaru menjagamu karna dia adalah pekerja setengah pengangguran yang tajir dan sialnya, dialah bosnya. Ugh aku benci ini setengah mati. Pria pemalas itu berada di lantai teratas bisnis! Nggak fair!**_

 _ **P.P.P.S: Shikamaru single loh! Kali aja kau berniat mencari pengganti Gaara. Hahaha...**_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ibu Shikamaru sampai senyum-senyum begitu saat melihatku membaca baris terakhir tulisan Ino. "Er... jadi, uhm..." kataku terputus-putus. Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa saat ini. Disebelahku Shikamaru masih diam. Walaupun tatapan matanya selalu tertuju pada ayahnya. Er.. mungkin dia sedang melakukan telepati? Atau apapun lah itu. Aku tak tahu, mungkin juga karna tak peduli. Dia sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menjelaskan apapun.

"Kau tidur dengan Shikamaru." Ibu menatapku dengan pandangan menuntut.

Aku buru-buru mengelak dengan panik "Itu hanya tidur biasa. Bukan 'tidur' yang seperti itu bu!"

"Kau tidur dengan Shikamaru." ulangnya lagi, dengan nada menuntut yang lebih keras

"Itu karna aku sedang menangis! Aku juga sering tidur dengan Kakashi saat aku sedih. Itu hal yang biasa bu."

"Kau tidur dengan Shikamaru." kali ini ibu mengulang dengan berdesis. Kupikir ibu benar-benar kesal.

"Iya, benar. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, dia hanya memelukku. Itu saja!"

"Oh, aku malah berharap kalian melakukan hal yang lebih dari pelukan. Aku tak keberatan." suara Yoshino yang menginterupsi membuatku kaget setengah mati. Apa dia normal? Kenapa ada seorang ibu yang berpikir begitu?

"Sudah lama sekali aku mengharap Shikamaru segera menikah. Jadi, kalau semalam kau melakukan yang lebih intim dengannya aku tak keberatan. Aku justru akan sangat bahagia jika kau langsung hamil, Sakura."

 _ **WHAAAAAT?**_ Apa sekarang aku sedang dikerjai? Atau masih dalam mimpi? Situasi macam apa ini?

"tapi, itu benar-benar tak terjadi kok. Kami hanya tidur biasa."

"Memangnya kau tau kalau itu benar-benar tidur biasa? Kau mabuk, Sakura." Kali ini suara ayah, entah kenapa membuatku tersudut. Aku menyenggol lengan Shikamaru, memintanya ambil bagian untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku hanya memeluknya. Wanita yang sedang menangis itu merepotkan sekali."

Oke, lupakan! Seharusnya aku tak perlu minta bantuan Shikamaru untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Yang terjadi dia malah membuatku makin kesal.

"Lalu kenapa Kau melepas kaosmu, Shika?" Tanya Yoshino

Iya, itu juga salah satu yang jadi pertanyaanku, kenapa dia harus lepas kaos segala?! Itu kan yang membuat kasus ini sedikit rumit.

"Semalam, Sakura muntah di kaosku. Jadi kaos itu kubuang"

"Heee?!"

"Sebenarnya aku bermaksud pergi ke ruang tamu setelah menggendongnya ke kamar, tapi dia masih menangis dan meminta aku untuk tidak pergi."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" protesku tak terima.

"Kau memang seperti itu!"

"tidak!"

"Kau mabuk, Sakura. Tentu saja kau tidak sadar."

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pergi setelah aku tidur?"

"Aku tertidur."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk paham. Kemudian beralih kepada ayah dan ibuku, "Lihat, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi."

Shikaku mengamatiku. Dari atas hingga bawah, membuatku canggung dan sedikit membenahi rambutku. "Benar kau tak melakukan hal apapun pada Sakura, Shika? Bisa kau jelaskan bercak merah di lehernya?"

Semua orang—kecuali Shikamaru langsung fokus ke leherku. Aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa yang dimaksud Shikaku, hingga Yoshino menyodorkan cermin yang sepaket dengan bedak. Aku langsung menjerit begitu melihat bercak merah yang sedikit ungu itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah?! Diam-diam menciumku saat tak sadar?!"

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sudah tak perlu dijawab, dari gesturnya saja aku sudah paham.

"Kurasa juga begitu."

"Bodoh! kenapa kau menciumku?!" jeritku tak terima.

"heh, kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau juga membalas ciumanku."

"Aku kan mabuk! Tidak sadar! _Jenius_!" sindirku.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, diam!" ayahku melerai pertikaian kami. Selanjutnya, kalimat ayah bagai petaka bagiku. "minggu depan, saat peluncuran vodka baru secara resmi aku akan mengumumkan pertunangan kalian. Kejadian semalam tidak bisa kutoleransi."

"T-tapi, ayah! Aku tidak melakukan apapun semalam, kecuali ciuman. Ciuman tidak menyebabkan seorang wanita hamil. Jadi, acara seperti itu tidak perlu. Semalam, benar-benar tidak terjadi apapun!"

"Kau mana tahu, kau kan mabuk. Sudah terima saja! Shikamaru saja menerimanya." Ujar ibu.

Aku menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan mata siaga. "Kau, menerimanya?!" jeritku tak percaya. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menarik rambutnya saat ia mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Kapan pembicaraan soal pertunangan ini berlangsung?"

"Sejak kau ada di kamar mandi."

Aku mendengus. "Lalu kenapa kalian harus menginterogasiku segala? Dan kenapa pula aku harus bertunangan dengan Shikamaru?Ukh! Ini... ini.. menyebalkan. Aku pergi dulu. Aku butuh berpikir!" aku melesat pergi dari apartemen Kakashi. Baru beberapa jam aku putus cinta dan patah hati, dan minggu depan aku bertunangan? Sinting!


	2. Chapter 2: hanya masalah penerimaan

**Accidentally Engaged**

 **CHAPTER :** **2**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino! Kau masih di apartemen?" Sakura gembira begitu Ino mengangkat panggilan ketiganya.

" _Iya. Aku baru saja bangun. Ada apa? ini masih sangat pagi."_

"Aku kesana. Tunggu aku di luar, aku naik taksi dan lupa bawa dompet. Tolong bayari aku sekalian." Cerocos Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

" _Apa? menunggumu diluar? Disana dingin!"_

"Aku tahu. Kau bisa menungguku di lobi apartemenmu. Berjuanglah sedikit untuk sahabatmu ini, aku mengalami hal yang berat sepanjang hari ini. Lagipula kau hanya harus menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit."

" _Hah.. baiklah. Aku kebawah sekarang."_

Sakura menutup panggilannya dengan senyum lebar. Satu masalah beres. Setidaknya wajah supir taksi itu tidak terlalu kecut lagi. Sakura meringis mengingat aksi nekatnya saat keluar apartemen Kakashi, tanpa jaket—dimusim gugur yang berangin, masuk ke dalam taksi tanpa membawa dompet. Untunglah, dia memiliki sahabat yang bisa diandalkan. Ingatkan Sakura untuk membuat sarapan sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya pada Ino.

Disisa perjalanan, Sakura memikirkan rencana yang akan ia lakukan.

Ini hari Senin, dan _aku harus bekerja._ Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih suka tidur sepanjang hari di apartemen Ino. Kepalanya berdenyut dan perutnya masih mual—efek mabuk semalam belum hilang. Namun Sakura akan mendapat amukan ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi, jika ia tahu Sakura membolos kerja. Dalam hati ia mengutuk keputusan bodohnya menghabiskan jatah libur tiga hari dalam sebulan untuk kencan bersama Gaara.

Ayahnya pemilik yayasan sekolah, SMP-SMA Haruno. Meskipun orangtuanya sudah bercerai, namun Ayahnya menunjuknya sebagai penerus yayasan itu. Memang belum resmi, lagipula jabatan itu masih dipegang ayahnya. Tugasnya disana sebenarnya juga tidak begitu jelas. Ia hanya duduk di kantornya, disebelah ruang kepala sekolah membaca laporan, dan jika senggang ia akan mengajar—namun sesi pelajarannya selalu ia habiskan untuk sesi konseling dan tanya jawab. Sakura merasa sia-sia menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah tertulis jelas di buku, namun ia akan menjelaskan ulang jika ada siswa yang bertanya.

Pernah suatu hari, murid wanita smanya bertanya "bagaimana caranya memakai make up dengan benar?" dan pada akhirnya kelas itu berubah menjadi salon. Mengingat itu Sakura jadi tersenyum. Untunglah tak ada guru yang melaporkannya ke anggota dewan sekolah. _Well,_ kalaupun ada, Sakura masih bisa mengelak dengan mengatakan itu adalah bagian dari pembelajaran ilmu kehidupan. Hal-hal yang tidak pernah di dapatkan disekolah, dan di rumah—jika kau memiliki keluarga yang kaku. Mendapat inspirasi, Sakura langsung meminta ayahnya membuka klub kecantikan di SMA. Dan tak ayal, klub itu banyak peminatnya. Ia meminta bantuan Hinata untuk menjadi guru yang bertanggung jawab di klub itu. Selain karna Hinata mendirikan perusahaan kosmetik bersama Hanabi—adiknya, Sakura tahu Hinata memang ingin menjadi pengajar. Sifatnya yang anggun dan lembut itu sangat cocok sebagai figur guru klub kecantikan. Ayahnya bahkan menyindirnya terus-terusan, 'kenapa kau tak seperti Hinata? Apa aku perlu mendaftarkanmu ke klub kecantikan itu?'

Ugh, walaupun ia keras kepala dan terkadang tak bisa menjaga ucapan dengan baik tapi kan dirinya adalah _produk_ orangtuanya. Salahkan DNA bawaan kalau begitu.

"Nona, sudah sampai."

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Tunggu dulu." Sakura keluar dari Taksi dan berlari ke lobi apartemen, menemui Ino yang langsung menyodorkan sejumlah uang padanya. Sakura kembali kehadapan Ino setelah membayar tagihan taksinya. "aku akan terus minta bantuanmu setelah ini."

"Akan kuberikan bantuan, jika kau menceritakan hal yang membuatmu terlihat berantakan begini. Aku mencium bau masalah disekitarmu."

"Tepat seperti biasa." Sakura mengamit lengan Ino dengan senyum kecil, "aku akan cerita setelah sarapan. Aku lapar."

"Oke, ayo naik. Kau yang masak, dan kuanggap hutang taksi itu lunas." Ajak Ino dengan semangat. "omong-omong aku ingin sup ayam."

* * *

Mebuki masih terkejut dengan ulah Sakura yang langsung kabur begitu saja. Ia meminta maaf pada orangtua Shikamaru atas sikap anaknya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dalam hati ia mencatat agar tak lupa memasukkan anaknya ke kelas tata krama sebagai hukuman.

"Maafkan sikap Sakura, aku akan menegurnya nanti."

Yoshino melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat. "Tak perlu, Mebuki-san. Kurasa dia hanya terkejut. Itu hal yang wajar. Tak perlu menegurnya."

Selama para wanita mengobrol di sofa paling pinggir, para pria di ruangan itu kembali berdiskusi. Kali ini bertambah Kakashi setelah kepulangannya dari kantor. Pria berambut kelabu itu menggurungkan niatnya mandi ketika melihat ayahnya menatapnya tajam.

"Kau meninggalkan adikmu begitu saja?" protes Sakumo kesal.

"tidak begitu saja. aku meninggalkannya bersama teman-temannya. Aku mengundang Hyuuga dan Yamanaka juga." Bela Kakashi.

"Sudahlah." Shikaku melerai konflik kecil antara ayah dan anak itu sebelum masalahnya menjadi lebih luas. "Tak ada gunanya menyalahkan begitu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah membahas langkah yang harus diambil selanjutnya. Aku meminta maaf atas ulah anakku, Sakumo. Shikamaru akan bertanggung jawab pada Sakura apapun yang terjadi."

Objek pembicaraan itu, Shikamaru, mengangguk mantap. "Izinkan aku menjaga putrimu, Paman."

Sakumo mendesah. Menjaga seorang anak perempuan memang berat. Namun ia percaya pada Shikamaru. Lagipula ia sudah mengenal keluarga Nara sejak dulu. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan mengganjal di kepalanya saat ini, "semalam, saat kau mencium Sakura apakah kau dalam keadaan mabuk?"

"Kau mencium seorang gadis saat ia mabuk? Bukankahitu sangat pengecut?!" Kakashi menatap murka kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengabaikan kalimat Kakashi, jawabannya sudah sangat jelas. Ia memang mencium Sakura, "Aku menciumnya dalam keadaan sadar. Aku tidak minum sama sekali karna aku harus menyetir." ia buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat wajah Kakashi yang mengeras. "Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku mengamati Sakura. Karna menurutku, dia adalah bagian dari impianku…."

Sakumo, Shikaku dan Kakashi melihatnya dengan tertarik, mereka memerintah Shikamaru untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tiba tiba hilang. Pria gondrong yang mengucir tinggi rambutnya itu makin gugup saat ibunya dan Mebuki ikut mendengar.

"Aku memiliki impian, menikahi seorang gadis." _Yang tidak cantik, tapi juga tidak jelek._ Shikamaru membatin. ia merasa tak perlu menambahkan detail bagian itu. "lalu memiliki dua orang anak. Aku berharap anak pertamaku perempuan, sedangkan yang kedua laki-laki. Lalu setelah anak perempuanku menikah, aku akan pensiun dari perusahaan dan terjun ke dunia pertanian atau pendidikan."

Yoshino menatap anak laki-lakinya kagum. "Kau punya impian yang indah, Nak."

"perhitungan dan diplomatis." Sindir Kakashi. "Kau memilih Sakura karna dia memiliki keduanya? Pertanian dan Pendidikan? Kau berniat menggusur posisiku? Huh?"

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Kalau bisa mendapatkan semuanya kenapa tidak?" jawabnya main-main. Perkebunan anggur milik Hatake memang terkenal, dan yayasan sekolah Haruno merupakan salah satu yang terbaik. Mendapatkan Sakura berarti ia meraih impiannya. Namun ia tak sepicik itu.

"Memang, latar belakang Sakura mendukung tujuanku, tapi bukan itu penyebabnya. Aku tahu, sifatku yang penyendiri dan pemikir membuatku terbatas dalam memiliki teman. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Neji, Kiba adalah contoh temanku sejak kecil, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Pertama kali aku mengenalnya saat SMA, ia bersahabat dengan Ino dan aku menerimanya begitu saja meskipun ia hanya orang asing. Aku menerimanya semudah itu."

Yoshino tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat tahu sikap tertutup Shikamaru, hal yang membuatnya stress saat mencoba mencocokkan Shikamaru dengan anak temannya dalam kencan buta. Shikamaru hanya diam sepanjang acara, dan dalam sekejab nama anaknya menjadi daftar _black list_ karna dianggap tidak memiliki peran partisipatif. Yoshino tak tahu kalau Shikamaru sebenarnya sudah memilih sebuah nama di hatinya. Ia pikir anaknya akan selamanya sendiri.

"Kalau kau bermain-main dengan Sakura aku tak segan untuk membuatmu menderita." Kakashi mengancam Shikamaru dengan serius.

"Tenang saja, calon kakak ipar. Aku bukan tipikal playboy, cassanova, maupun don juan." Shikamaru menatap Kakashi dengan segaris senyum terulas di bibirnya.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaah" Ino menjerit tak percaya. "Baru semalam aku berencana _mencomblangkan_ mu dan Shikamaru! aku tak percaya perkembangannya akan secepat ini." Gadis berumur dua puluh enam itu menepuk pundak Sakura dengan gembira.

Dua gadis itu tengah duduk di meja makan apartemen Ino. Sakura baru meletakkan sup ayam yang mengepul di tengah meja saat ia mengatakan soal _pertunangan-dadakan-karna-kepergok-tidur-bersama_ , kemudian Ino mulai memberondongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan sembari melepas roll rambutnya.

"Kau tidur dengannya? Bagaimana rasanya? Lembut atau menuntut? Oh, itukah penjelasan mengapa kau memiliki bercak merah di leher? Berapa lama—er atau berapa kali kau _melakukannya?_ "

Sakura langsung memukul jidat Ino menggunakan sendok sayur karena pertanyaannya yang _ngawur._ "Tidur dalam artian yang biasa, _pig!_ dan dia—oh ya ampun berani sekali menciumku saat aku tidak sadar."

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak keberatan dicium dalam keadaan sadar?" tanya Ino iseng.

"Kau ingin dipukul lagi?" Sakura membalas dengan keki. Ia mengambil supnya dan mulai makan. Waktunya tidak banyak, ia harus tiba disekolah setengah jam lagi. Untunglah Ino bersedia memberi tumpangan. Sahabat pirangnya juga memberikan pinjaman baju untuk bekerja. Sakura tak mungkin kan pergi ke sekolah dengan kaos, celana jeans dan bersepatu skets? Akan terlihat sangat tidak profesional.

"Hei, Ra." Ino mulai bersuara setelah beberapa kali suapan ke mulutnya. "aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa kau segitu kesalnya. Menurutku semua masalahmu langsung teratasi dalam sekejab. Setelah kau putus dari Gaara, Tuhan memberikanmu pengganti yang lebih baik. Kita sama-sama mengenal Shikamaru. Aku tahu dia memang tak banyak bicara tapi pria itu sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil, Sakura. Aku tahu dia adalah tipe pria baik-baik."

Sakura diam, menyimak. Ia membiarkan Ino meneruskan petuahnya.

"Inti masalahmu saat ini adalah, apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan hatimu untuk Shikamaru?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "kau tahu orangtuamu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya."

"Jadi, menurutmu aku harus menerima _nya_?"

Ino mengangguk. "dan membuka hatimu." Katanya menambahkan. "hei, layar ponselmu menyala terus tuh."

Sakura melirik ponsel yang terletak disebelahnya. Ia memang memasang _silent profil_ sejak semalam karna Gaara terus menelfon. _Caller ID_ Shikamaru terpampang, hal yang tak biasa bagi Sakura. Ragu-ragu ia menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo."

" _kau dimana?"_

Alis Sakura mengernyit mendapati sedikit nada cemas dalam suara Shikamaru. "di apartemen Ino. Ada apa?"

" _Tunggu disana! aku akan menjemputmu, kita perlu bicara!"_

Dan Shikamaru memutuskan sambungan telfon begitu saja. Sakura menghela nafas, ia tahu tak bisa menghindar dari pria ini. Mungkin pembicaraan mereka tak akan jauh dari pertunangan minggu depan.

* * *

A/N:

Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Saya sangat menghargainya.

Chapter ini dibuat secepat ide saya melesat—selain karna saya memang sedang senggang.


	3. Chapter 3: sisi dari dia yang berbeda

**Accidentally Engaged**

 **CHAPTER :** **3**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru datang lima menit kemudian. Hal yang membuat Sakura takjub dengan kecepatan menyetirnya. Pria berambut gondrong itu langsung duduk di hadapan Sakura—tempat duduk Ino sebelumnya—dan mengambil sup ayam dari mangkuk. Sakura menolehkan kepala ke belakang Shikamaru, mencari sosok Ino yang tak kunjung kembali setelah membuka pintu untuk Shikamaru.

"Dia ke kantor." Ujar Shikamaru singkat, seolah membaca pikiran Sakura. Ia menyeduh kuah sup itu dengan wajah penuh nikmat. "Kau yang memasak?" Sakura mengangguk, membuatnya mengeluarkan seringai bahagia. "Baguslah. Aku suka masakanmu. Ini lezat."

"uhm, terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum canggung. Ia masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi. Semalam, ia tidur dengan pria ini. Kemudian paginya duduk diantara para orangtua yang sama-sama memiliki idealisme budaya timur soal hubungan pria-wanita, yang kemudian mengajukan ide pertunangan yang sangat mendadak! Orang-orang bisa berpikir ia keburu hamil—walaupun hal itu tak terjadi.

"Aku minta maaf."

Suara Shikamaru menginterupsi Sakura dari lamunan. "kau bilang apa tadi? Aku setengah melamun."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf untuk?"

"Menciummu."

Wajah Sakura seketika merona. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kakinya yang bergerak resah. Tak jauh dari Sakura, wajah Shikamaru pun berubah merah. Apalagi saat ia melihat leher Sakura. Walaupun saat ini gadis itu menutupinya dengan _scarft_ maroon hingga bercak itu tak terlihat.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakan siapa yang salah disini. tapi, tentang pertunangan itu, aku tak bisa menolaknya Sakura." Kata Shikamaru tegas. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya saat ia tidak mendapat tanggapan Sakura. "Dua tahun ini orangtuaku mendesak untuk segera menikah. Bukannya aku tidak berusaha mencari, namun memang tidak ada yang cocok. Setelah kejadian semalam, kupikir tidak ada salahnya denganmu. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, walaupun tidak sebaik aku mengenal Ino. Tapi kurasa itu cukup untuk mengawali sebuah hubungan."

Sakura menimbang pikirannya lagi. Setelah mendapatkan petuah Ino dan pengakuan dari Shikamaru ia memang berpikir bertunangan dengan Shikamaru bukan suatu hal yang buruk. Melihat situasinya saat ini, yeah... dikhianati orang yang pernah kau cintai (meskipun Ino bilang ia tidak begitu mencintai Gaara) Jika kau bertanya bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini jawabannya adalah, ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi untuk kembali membuka hatinya, ia sedikit ragu.

Walaupun perasaannya dengan Gaara sudah habis saat ia melihat pria berambut merah itu melamar seorang gadis di restoran semalam. Ia bertanya tanya apakah hatinya siap menerima Shikamaru?

"Aku janji tak akan menjadi pria brengsek untukmu. Saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersama, maka itu berarti bersama untuk selamanya. Dan kuharap, kau mau menerimaku, Sakura."

Kalimat dan genggaman Shikamaru di tangannya membuat Sakura merasa tersentuh dan geli secara bersamaan. Ia tahu Shikamaru. Pria itu jarang sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang, dan kini mendengar Shikamaru mengaku padanya membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya. Dan…. apa kau sudah membeli cincin?" Sakura akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. "kita membutuhkannya saat acara pertunangan minggu depan."

Shikamaru menggeleng, sedikit bernafas lega karena Sakura menerimanya. "Kau mau memilihnya? Kurasa kita bisa membelinya sore ini."

"Baiklah." Sakura menyetujuinya. "Omong-omong, kau akan mengantarku ke sekolah kan? Aku sudah hampir terlambat nih."

"Tenang saja bu guru, aku punya kemampuan menyetir yang hebat. Setelah sarapanku selesai aku akan mengantarmu."

Perasaan Sakura menghangat, ia suka pria ini.

Misteri kehadiran Shikamaru yang begitu cepat langsung terjawab begitu Sakura membonceng motor Shikamaru. Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada perut Shikamaru saat ia melajukan motornya dalam kecepatan abnormal.

"Shika pelan-pelan!"

"Ini sudah pelan."

Sakura mencubit perut Shikamaru saking kesalnya. "Kau bilang pelan? Penampilanku berantakan!" Sakura menjerit kesal. Ia sudah menarik roknya ke atas, memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya—yang tertutup oleh jaket kulit hitam Shikamaru—namun tetap saja roknya akan terlihat kusut. Rambut yang sudah Sakura gulung dengan cantik langsung berantakan saat kepalanya menggunakan helm.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Shikamaru meringis saat mendapati perutnya nyeri. Cubitan Sakura lumayan juga.

Sakura baru saja bermaksud untuk memberitahu Shikamaru agar dia diturunkan jauh dari gerbang sekolah, tapi pria itu sudah melesat memasuki gerbang SMA. Membuatnya menjadi tontonan masal bagi para siswa dan guru. "dasar bodoh!" Sakura mengumpat dengan pelan. Ia harus menahan malunya saat turun dari motor, melepas helm dan membetulkan roknya.

"terimakasih." Sakura mengembalikan helm Shikamaru, "Tapi, bisakah kau menjemputku dengan mobil nanti sore?" pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Kesadarannya belum terkumpul dengan benar setelah turun dari motor yang berjalan dengan kecepatan 340 km/jam—menurut perkiraan Sakura. Lagipula ini motor Ducati Desmosedici! Dan sepanjang perjalanan tadi sangat senggang.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?" Shikamaru menerima helm Sakura dengan satu tangan sebelum tangan yang lain mengacak rambut merah jambu itu dengan gemas. Membuat Sakura harus merapikan rambutnya sekali lagi.

"Jam 4."

Shikamaru mengangguk, ia memakai helmnya dan pamit pergi. "Sekalian makan malam?" tawarnya.

"Boleh juga." Sakura ingat klub kecantikan memiliki beberapa dress cantik hasil karya siswa. Ia pikir ia bisa meminjamnya atau memintanya? _Entahlah. Pikirkan nanti, Sakura._ "Aku mau makan pasta keju." Sakura memberi petunjuk.

"Jadi, restoran Prancis? Kupikir Ratatoulie sempurna."

"aku percaya seleramu. Sudah sana cepat pergi. Aku harus kerja, kaupun begitu." Sakura melambaikan tangannya mengusir Shikamaru dan bergegas pergi dari hadapan calon tunangannya, tak ingin jadi bahan tontonan lebih lanjut.

Sakura tiba di kantornya tepat waktu. Ia tersenyum pada beberapa guru yang akan berjalan ke kelas. Kantornya memang melewati kubikel guru, jadi ia langsung menyapa semua guru dengan suara riang. Moodnya sudah lebih baik. "Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Sakura. Kau tampak gembira, apa karna pria tampan yang mengantarmu?" tanya Anko menggoda. Guru bahasa Inggris itu memang cukup dekat dengan Sakura hingga tak ragu lagi memanggil dengan nama kecil.

"Kau mau tahu saja, sudah diam. Jangan menggodaku!" sembur Sakura. Ia menatap guru-guru diruangan itu mengulum senyum geli. "Selamat bekerja." Putus Sakura, tak tahan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Eh, tunggu Sakura! Kau ada jadwal mengajar menggantikan Kabuto pagi ini. Dia izin untuk mengurus pernikahannya." Suara Anko menghentikan langkah Sakura memasuki ruangannya. "Kelas 3-A. Oh, tenang saja hari ini jadwal ulangan. Kau hanya perlu mengawasi anak-anak. Ini kertas soalnya." Anko menyerahkan Map coklat berisi soal Matematika pada gadis berambut merah muda yang menjabat sebagai Wakil ketua Yayasan.

Setelah menerima map, Sakura bergegas menuju kelas 3A, ruangan yang tak jauh dari ruang guru. Ia hanya perlu berjalan melewati perpustakaan dan belok kiri dari koridor. Suasana riuh dan berisik terdengar sebelum ia masuk ruangan. Seorang pria bertubuh tambun berdiri, ia selaku ketua kelas memimpin temannya untuk berdiri dan menyapa Sakura dengan sopan. "Selamat pagi, _sensei."_

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Aku menggantikan Kabuto mengawasi kalian ujian matematika hari ini." ia menepuk tangannya satu kali, dan berujar dengan nada tegas "Siapkan alat tulis kalian. Oh iya tolong sekertaris kelas membantuku membagikan soal. Waktu kalian satu jam untuk mengerjakan."

" _Sensei,_ menurutku waktu yang diberikan kurang. Bagaimana kalau toleransi waktu?" gadis berkacamata menatap Sakura dengan wajah memohon.

"Yeah... mau bagaimana lagi, Kabuto _sensei_ hanya memberikan waktu satu jam untuk kalian. Tapi, kalau kalian berjanji merahasiakannya, aku akan memberikan toleransi waktu." Keputusan Sakura disambut dengan gembira oleh para muridnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura _sensei._ Kau yang terbaik! Apakah aku sudah pernah bilang, kau yang paling kusuka dari semua guru disekolah ini?" Konohamaru, siswa tampan yang terkenal dengan ulah onarnya berseru lantang. Dalam sekejab sorakan dikelas mulai terdengar, mengolok sikapnya yang dinilai tak etis.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujian—penuh hasutan sebenarnya—tapi ia tak peduli. "Baiklah. Kerjakan dengan tenang ya."

* * *

Pukul dua belas, tepat saat jam makan siang Ino dan Chouji berhasil membuat kantor pribadinya berantakan dengan 5 kotak pizza dan 2 liter soda. Keduanya ribut memberikan selamat atas pertunangannya—yang sudah diumumkan resmi di situs perusahaan Nara. Ino mempromosikan dirinya sendiri untuk mengurusi keperluan pesta. Wanita berambut pirang yang kali ini mengepang rambutnya dengan model _waterfall braid_ itu memang memiliki bakat alami untuk mengatur dan memerintah.

"Oke, acaranya harus _detail._ Ngomong-ngomong apakah acara ini akan di publikasikan?" Ino bersiap dengan catatan. Membuat poin-poin penting persiapan acara.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shikamaru setelah ia selesai menelan potongan pizza terakhir. "Ibuku _ngotot_ dengan itu. Lagipula acara itu bersamaan dengan peluncuran _wine_ baru Hatake."

"Berikan padaku daftar tamunya. Dan apakah harus tetap memakai undangan?" Kini gadis itu menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya. "Kebetulan aku masih ada contoh undangan setelah pertunangan dengan Sai. Ini, kau mau lihat samplenya?"

"lakukan saja demi formalitas." Shikamaru menjawab dengan malas. Ia melirik laptop Ino dan menunjuk sebuah undangan yang menurutnya menarik. Perpaduan antara warna merah maroon yang anggun dengan warna hijau kalem yang sedap dipandang mata. Lagipula detail hiasan di undangan itu terlihat _simple._ Dan ia suka sesuatu yang _simple._

Ino segera menuliskannya di catatan. Ia melirik poin selanjutnya adalah makanan. "Untuk menu bagaimana kalau…"

"Terserah padamu Ino. Aku percaya padamu dan Ibu—dan juga bibi Mebuki." Pria gondrong itu memotong kalimat sahabatnya. Ia terkadang malas mendengar jika Ino mulai merecokinya dengan pertanyaan.

Chouji yang sejak tadi asyik dengan pizza extra _mealt_ nya sempat tersenyum geli mendengar suara malas dan rendahnya tingkat kepedulian Shikamaru. _well,_ bukan salahnya juga sih. Toh, ayahnya juga begitu. _That's how DNA work_

"Oh dan dekorasi?"

"Pastikan memakai warna yang tidak mencolok. Selebihnya terserah."

"Dan bagaimana dengan cincin?"

"Baru akan ku beli nanti sore."

Ino menoleh sebal pada Shikamaru. "Kau ini tidak bisa ya menjawabku dengan nada yang lebih bersemangat?" Shikamaru merespon dengan menaikkan alisnya dan berkata memang aku salah apa. "Hah. Lupakan, Shika." Ia mendengus sebal. Ino memasukkan catatan dan laptopnya ke dalam tas. Berdiri pamit. "Berikan aku cuti, aku harus mengurus pesta pertunangan kedua sohib dekatku. Oh astaga, bahagianya!"

Chouji melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian Ino. Pria bertubuh tambun itu telah menyelesaikan makannya dan kini ia bisa fokus pada Shikamaru. "Hei Shikamaru sangat mengejutkan mengetahui kau akan berakhir dengan Sakura."

"Ya, memang. Bukankah semuanya serba tak terduga?"

"Kupikir kau masih berprinsip pada tipe wanita yang biasa saja. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menjelaskan pada wartawan kemudian berakhir dengan abadi di _wikipedia_ kalau kau suka wanita yang tidak cantik juga tidak jelek."

"Memang begitu." sahut Shikamaru datar.

"Tapi Sakura sangat cantik." Chouji berpendapat

"Tidak. Dimataku dia biasa saja, sama dengan ibuku."

"Lalu bagaimana kau memandangku?" suara wanita yang dikenal baik oleh Chouji dan Shimarau membuat keduanya menoleh. "Maaf aku masuk saat kalian sedang menggosip tentang sahabatku." Tenten Wu—yang kini berganti marga menjadi Tenten Park setelah menikah dengan pria berkebangsaan Korea satu bulan yang lalu.

"Hai, aku kemari untuk mengkonfirmasi berita pertunanganmu dengan Sakura." Tenten mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa single Shikamaru. Tepat menghadap direktur Nara _corp_ yang memandangnya datar. Tenten meringis. "Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi."

"Kau cantik. Pada dasarnya semua wanita di dunia ini cantik. Kecuali Ibuku dan Sakura, Itulah yang membedakan keduanya dengan wanita lain. Mereka istimewa di hatiku" Chouji bersumpah kalau ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar Shikamaru berbicara dengan nada lembut dengan mata yang memancarkan kasih sayang.

" Ini sebuah rahasia, jangan katakan pada siapapun. Aku mengatakan dia biasa saja agar orang lain pun berpikir dia biasa saja. Tentunya, aku tidak suka calon tunanganku itu dipuji cantik oleh pria lain. Hanya aku yang boleh mengatakannya."

Dan Chouji hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya dengan perasaan tidak enak saat mata hitam Shikamaru menatapnya tajam. Ia memberikan catatan di kepalanya untuk tidak lagi memuji kecantikan Sakura.

"Woah…" Tenten mengerjab kagum. "Kau tidak sedingin yang kukira."

"Aku hanya malas bicara yang tidak penting." Pria berumur dua puluh tujuh itu menelfon sekertarisnya. Meminta seseorang datang untuk membereskan kekacauan pasca makan siang. "Jadi, Nona Park. Apa maksud kedatanganmu berkaitan dengan penawaran karakter stiker?" Shikamaru beralih ke mode bos dimana ia harus professional dalam bekerja.

Tenten mengeluh. Padahal ia belum puas mendengar pengakuan Shikamaru.

* * *

Jam kerja Sakura berakhir satu jam lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan. Semuannya berkat insiden klub memasak yang secara tak sengaja mengaktifkan alat pemadam kebakaran otomatis di seluruh ruangan. Hasilnya adalah Seluruh orang basah kuyup dan ia bersama beberapa guru harus bergerak cepat menyelamatkan dokumen penting agar tidak basah.

Ck. Malang sekali.

Tapi berkat itu juga seluruh kegiatan klub di liburkan. Jadi ia punya waktu lebih lama untuk bersiap-siap sebelum Shikamaru menjemputnya. Kini ia tengah menyisir rambutnya setelah memastikan rambut merah mudanya benar-benar kering. Sakura menata rambutnya dengan model _hair bow_ yang pernah diajarkan Hinata. Ia hanya tinggal mengambil bagian kecil rambut depan dari sisi kanan dan kiri lalu diikat kebelakang membentuk pita sembari menjepitnya dengan _bobby pin_ kecil.

Sakura memastikan penampilannya di kaca sebelum ia pergi keluar ruangan. Ia menggunakan dress berwarna putih berkerah _turtle neck—meng_ ingat bekas ciuman Shikamaru. Mendapatkan dress ini cukup menguras waktunya mengubek lemari klub kecantikan—dengan aksen warna ombre _baby pink_ di roknya. Di sepuluh menit terakhir sebelum Shikamaru mengabarkan keberadaannya, Sakura tengah mengaplikasikan bb _cream_ , _eyeliner, mascara,_ bedak dan lip balm. Gadis dua puluh lima tahun itu tengah berusaha tampil _flawless face._

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak di pintu utama. Ia bisa melihat Shikamaru dari sini. Pria itu tengah berdiri didepan mobil SUV Toyota FJ40 kebanggaannya sambil memainkan ponsel. Ia terlihat keren dengan celana jeans hitam, dan kaus putih polos yang dirangkap dengan jas abu-abu, Tak lama kemudian Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar dengan ID caller Shikamaru.

" _Kau dimana?"_

Sakura mendengus geli. Tiap kali ia menjawab panggilan Shikamaru selalu diawali dengan pertanyaan keberadannya.

"Aku sudah melihatmu. Tunggu sebentar lagi." Perintahnya dijawab dengan sahutan tak jelas Shikamaru. Tapi Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya tahu benar kalau pria itu mengangguk. Seakan patuh pada perintahnya.

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi. Memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan parfum _burberry brit_ dan menyemprotkannya di leher dan pergelangan tangannya sebelum menyapa Shikamaru. "Hai, Shika. Kau terlihat berbeda dengan cepol rambut itu." Komentarnya dengan nada manis.

Shikamaru yang sejak awal menyadari kehadiran Sakura sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana gadis itu berjalan kearahnya. Setiap langkah gadis itu seperti terekam dalam kepalanya. Rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat sangat lembut tertiup angin sore. Senyuman merekah itu terlihat cantik di bibir berwarna peach menggoda. Ditambah dengan semerbak aroma klasik yang menggelitik penciumannya. _Oh astaga, dia benar-benar memikat._

"Kau akan terus memandangiku atau mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam mobil?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

Shikamaru terkesiap dan buru-buru membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura tanpa kata-kata.

"Sisi lain dari dirimu Shikamaru." Komentar Sakura setelah pria itu memasuki mobil. "Baru kali ini kau membukakan pintu mobil seperti seorang _gentleman."_

"Aku memperlihatkan sisi itu hanya pada orang-orang tertentu. Kau salah satunya."

"Kau melakukannya setelah rencana pertunangan dadakan ini." Koreksi Sakura.

"Yeah… karna dulu kau ada yang punya."

Mendadak suasana di dalam mobil menjadi tak nyaman. Sakura berinisiatif duluan dengan menanyakan tujuan mereka.

"Menurutmu membeli cincin dulu atau makan dulu?" Shikamaru bertanya balik.

Dengan cepat Sakura menjawab, "Beli cincin dulu."

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" goda Shikamaru. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura demi melihat semburat merah muda itu lebih jelas.

Sakura melengos. Berpaling melihat pemandangan di sisi kirinya yang tiba-tiba tampak menarik. "Aku hanya belum merasa lapar."

Shikamaru terkekeh geli. Ia menatap Sakura sekali lagi sebelum melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area sekolah. _Dia manis sekali._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Aku merasa seperti lari maraton saat menulis ini. Tapi aku nggak bisa tenang dengan ide-ide yang berputar di kepalaku. (-_-") Lagipula ini waktu senggang terakhir sebelum UAS dengan tumpukan _take home_ dan analisis jurnal. **

**Rina227, michi-chan, kazoi-chan, albaficaaiko, xiuka107, neot, Khoerun904, Yamanaka airy, dan Stanlic.** **terimakasih atas reviewnya :)**

 **Guest: aku cuma liat bionya Shikamaru di wikepedia. Maaf ya kalo gak sesuai dengan fakta yang ada. aku belum begitu detail mencari latar belakang tokoh fanfic ini. cuma ngandelin memori pas sd yang hobi nonton kartun ini. ._.**

 **tapi... ini cuma fanfiction kan? ;)**

 **aku hanya mencoba bersenang-senang dengan karakter yang dibuat MK dengan cerita dan bisa jadi dengan latar yang berbeda.**


	4. Chapter 4: the ring

**Accidentally Engaged**

 **CHAPTER :** **4**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Nara Shikamaru x Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beukenhof adalah sebuah restoran yang berada di daerah Ebisunishi, Shibuya. Dari luar tempat itu terlihat eksklusif dengan interior ala eropa yang kental. Masuk ke dalam, perkakas dan hiasan yang dipakai di dalam restoran Beukenhof sangat _vintage._ Shikamaru memilih duduk di _table seat_ dekat beranda agar bisa melihat pemandangan taman honoka lebih leluasa. Lampu hias di taman itu mulai menyala, dan hal itu membuat Sakura _gatal_ untuk memotret kecantikan sinar warna-warniya dan men- _upload_ di jejaring sosial.

Tidak lama setelah keduanya duduk, seorang pelayan laki-laki menyodorkan buku menu.

Membuka menu, Sakura tergoda dengan _soupe a l'oignon_ , sup dengan rebusan kuah kaldu sapi yang kental dicampur dengan potongan bawang putih, disajikan dengan suiran daging ayam dan parutan keju diatasnya untuk penambah cita rasa.

" _Beef Bourguignon_ untukku dan _Rata—"_

 _"Soupe a l'oignon_ saja. Aku berubah pikiran, Shika. Sepertinya sup lebih cocok untuk malam ini." Gadis itu meralat tunangannya saat akan memesan. Yah, sekarang ia dan Shikamaru telah bertunangan dengan resmi—Sakura menganggapnnya resmi setelah mereka memakai cincin yang baru dibeli beberapa jam lalu. Seperti Shikamaru,Ia memakai cincin berbahan titanium dengan desain lilitan—yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah berlian kecil yang ada di sekitar lilitan cantik itu.

Mengingat saat-saat dimana mereka membeli cincin membuat Sakura sedikit kesal. Seperti layaknya wanita kebanyakan dia berharap lamaran yang diajukan pasangannya berjalan dengan romantis dan manis. Walaupun ia tak bisa mengharapkan Shikamaru untuk berlutut saat memintanya, tapi seharusnya pria itu sedikit peka. Bukannya melemparkan kotak cincin ke arahnya dan memerintah dengan lagak bos, "Pakai itu untuk menjadi milikku."

 _Well,_ tentu saja ia protes dengan tindakan setengah anarkis Shikamaru—menurut pikiran dramatisnya. "Berlakulah lebih manis saat melamar seorang gadis!"

"Jangan banyak protes Sakura. Kenakan saja cincin itu. Aku sudah memikirkan banyak cara untuk melamar seorang gadis, dan kupikir berlutut bukan tipeku. Lagipula lamaran seperti itu sangat pasaran."

Sedikit memberengut, Sakura mengikuti langkah Shikamaru keluar dari toko perhiasan. Ia belum mengenakan cincinnya. Benda mungil itu masih tersimpan di kotaknya, bersanding bersama dengan cincin Shikamaru. Sakura bersumpah ia bisa mendengar kikikan geli para pegawai di dalam. Membuat _mood_ nya sedikit suram, namun suara pelan dan tindakan kecil Shikamaru membuat wajahnya sedikit cerah.

"Aku menyuruhmu memakainya Sakura." Merebut kotak itu dari tangan Sakura, dengan cepat ia memasang cincin itu di jarinya sendiri kemudian beralir ke jari manis gadisnya. "Nah, begini lebih baik."

Kemudian pria berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah mobil yang ia parkir di depan toko. Membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu masuk ke dalam dengan senyuman lebar. Di sela waktunya memutar ke sisi pengemudi, Shikamaru mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya. Ia merasakan darahnya bergerak dengan cepat hingga membuat wajahnya panas. _Demi tuhan,_ ini kali pertama ia melamar seorang gadis. Dan harus Shikamaru akui, ia benar-benar payah tadi.

Berteman dengan Ino sejak masih memakai popok, Shikamaru tentu mengetahui segala hal yang diinginkan seorang wanita karena sahabat pirangnya itu membocorkan semua rahasia wanita. Tentang kamus wanita yang bermakna ganda-jika berkata 'aku tidak apa-apa' itu artinya 'hibur aku sekarang juga!'—hingga cara meluluhkan gadis dengan sikap dan berkataan yang manis.

Sebenarnya, saat Sakura sibuk memilih cincin diam-diam Shikamaru menghubungi Ino dan Chouji melalui grup chatting. Bertanya tentang cara memberika cincin, atau lebih tepatnya bagaimana cara melamar Sakura.

 **Ymk. Ino : OhMyGod. Kau _si jenius_ baru saja bertanya padaku bagaimana cara melamar seorang gadis? ( :0**

 **: Jawab saja, cepat!**

 **Ymk. Ino: Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang menikmati momen yang jarang terjadi ini.**

 **Chouji.A: Mintalah dengan manis.**

 **N. Shika: Minta dengan manis apa?**

 **Chouji.A: Mintalah dengan manis kalau kau ingin dia menikah denganmu.**

 **Ymk. Ino: Dan berlututlah. Semua gadis menyukai itu.**

Dan bukannya berlutut Shikamaru malah melemparkan kotak cincin itu pada Sakura. _Oh ya benar-benar jenius!_ Ia masih tak bisa mengutuk kegugupan dan kebodohannya dalam mempermalukan dirinya tadi.

"Shikamaru"

Panggilan Sakura menyadarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Mata hitamnya menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "Maaf aku melamun. Tadi kau bicara apa?"

Menghela nafas dengan gugup, Sakura bicara dengan pelan"Aku minta maaf tidak menikmati saran menumu." Katanya menyesal

Alis Shikamaru menukik ke atas, "Tentang Ratatoulie?" terkanya

Sakura mengangguk.

"Bukan masalah, Sakura." Ia tersenyum geli memikirkan bagaimana Sakura meminta maaf dengan wajah seperti itu hanya karena masalah kecil. "Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan ketidaknyamanan Sakura.

Mata hijau terang milik Sakura melebar. Ia mengangguk sekali lagi, membenarkan. "Sai pernah merekomendasikan tempat ini. Katanya restoran ini adalah tempat terbaiknya untuk menemukan inspirasi. Dia juga bilang makanan disini lezat, walaupun untuk makan disini butuh suatu perjuangan karena selalu ramai."

Shimura Sai—tunangan Ino, adalah seorang penulis buku roman. Saat ini ia tengah fokus mengerjakan novel triloginya _The Mask_ , menceritakan perjuangan Jun Ryuuda pria yang memiliki kehidupan ganda, antara dosen fakultas seni di universitas terkemuka dan pembunuh bayaran yang lihai dalam aksinya. Konflik makin rumit saat Jun jatuh cinta dengan Mirai Haru, mahasiswi bimbingannhya. Sakura belum membaca novel keduanya, tapi kalau tidak salah dengar Ino pernah bilang kalau Jun akhirnya menyatakan perasaanya pada Mirai.

"Ya, tempat ini masuk _list_ restoran favorit kami." Shikamaru menjelaskan sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. "Dan sepertinya aku pantas mendengar pujian darimu. Asal kau tahu saja memesan tempat ini sangat sulit." Katanya berbisik.

Tak ingin terdengar seperti memuji Sakura mengambil jalan tengah dengan mengatakan, "Wow, sepertinya kau bekerja keras untuk itu."

Shikamaru tersenyum menanggapinya. Pesanan mereka tiba dan Sakura langsung mencicipi menu makan malamnya dengan nikmat. "Jadi, Shikamaru bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Ia bertanya setelah selesai dengan suapan kedua supnya.

Pertanyaan awal yang terkesan _simple_ itu berlanjut hingga ke perbincangan lebih intim. Sakura dengan leluasa mengatakan impian masa depannnya dalam membangun sebuah keluarga, dan ia sangat bahagia begitu mendengar visi Shikamaru pun tak jauh berbeda.

Tentang jumlah dua anak, rumah sederhana yang penuh kehangatan, dan pembagian tugas rumah tangga yang seimbang. Sakura suka mencuci baju, namun ia sangat sebal jika harus membungkuk dan menggantungkan pakaiannya dengan _hanger_. Gadis berumur dua puluh enam itu hobi memasak, tapi ia tidak begitu senang mencuci perkakas bekas memasak. Sakura sangat bahagia karna Shikamaru menyukai apapun hal yang ia benci. Jadi, jika mereka menikah kelak, Sakura bertugas mencuci baju dan Shikamaru membantunya menjemur pakaian. Sakura memasak dan kemudian Shikamaru bertugas mencuci piring.

 _Aku tak pernah mengira kami akan cocok dibeberapa hal._ Sakura membatin. Menatap sekali lagi wajah serius Shikamaru yang sedang menjelaskan detail pekerjaannya esok hari. Pria itu memiliki kontur wajah lonjong. Hidung mancung, alis hitam tegas, dan rahang yang kokoh adalah alasannya berada di urutan ke lima pengusaha tampan versi majalah _The Most._ Rambut gondrong yang ia ikat cepol memberikan kesan _manly._ Dia memilliki kulit putih bersih, terdapat tindik hitam kecil di kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya juga cukup tinggi dan dia—Sakura menegup air liurnya—memiliki otot yang mengaggumkan.

Sifatnya yang _moody_ kadang terasa menjengkelkan. Terlebih saat ia sedang malas dan bisa tertidur selama berjam-jam. Namun Shikamaru tipe pria yang bertanggung jawab, loyal, dan setia. Walaupun pria itu cuek, bukan berarti ia tak peduli. Sakura sudah membuktikannya sendiri selama ia berteman dengan Shikamaru.

Inti dari segala pemikiran Sakura tentang Shikamaru adalah: pria yang menarik.

Dan dia merasa beruntung mendapatkan pria ini sebagai tunanganya.

* * *

"Kau mau mampir?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada heran begitu melihat Shikamaru memasuki lift untuk menyusulnya dengan tergesa. Padahal sebelumnya, pria itu bilang ada urusan dan tak bisa mampir ke apartemennya— _well,_ apartemen Kakashi sebenarnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Shikamaru menjawab sembari mengulum senyum menggoda, "Aku harus lebih mendekatkan diri dengan kakakmu dan orangtuamu."

"Dan kurasa, aku juga harus melakukan itu dengan ibu dan ayahmu." Sakura membalasnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sebuah lagu _familiar_ terputar di dalam lift. Sakura memekik girang mendengarnya."Oh ini lagu favoritku!" Kemudian gadis itu bernyanyi mengikuti nada. Cukup percaya diri dengan suaranya yang lumayan. Lagipula, hanya ada dirinya dan Shikamaru di dalam lift.

" _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever , Every momen spent with you is a moment I treasure…."_

Sementara Sakura bernyanyi, Shikamaru mengamati gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Rambut merah muda Sakura sebenarnya adalah kecacatan yang disebabkan produksi _pheomelanin_ yang rendah. _Pheomelanin_ sendiri adalah pigmen warna rambut yang memproduksi warna merah atau kuning. Namun hal itu justru membuatnya istimewa.

Shikamaru ingat saat awal perkenalan di SMA, Ino mengenalkan Sakura padanya. Dan Shikamaru tertegun selama sepuluh detik saat melihat bola mata hijau emerald milik gadis itu. Warna hijaunya terasa sejuk dan menenangkan, membuatnya teringat padang rumput di hutan Nara, tempat dimana Shikamaru menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur siang. Sensasi relaksasi, harmoni, dan sejuk membuat hatinya tenang.

Maka kala ia menyebutkan namanya—" Hai, Haruno. Aku Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara.", ia tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus dari hatinya.

Kemudian perkenalan itu terjalin menjadi pertemanan.

Satu-dua kali Sakura ikut berkumpul dengannya, Ino dan Chouji. Dari bermain ke tempat wisata hingga sekedar nongkrong di sebuah café sembari bicara ini-itu tak jelas. Shikamaru mengetahui beberapa sifat Sakura.

Keras kepala, ceroboh dan manja. Yang menggelikan dari gadis itu adalah, cara dia mengerakkan bibir dengan suara lirih—seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tak jarang ia tertawa kala melihat Sakura menarik rambutnya kencang kala ia terlibat konflik batin.

Sakura gadis yang pintar. Namun terkadang bisa menjadi bodoh di waktu tertentu. Shikamaru pernah menasehatinya untuk tidak terlibat dalam cinta segitiga, terlebih dengan sahabat sendiri. Tapi gadis itu tak mau mendengarkan dan tetap nekat untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Sasuke Uchiha—meskipun Namikaze Naruto, sahabatnya yang lain terus-terusan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mendamba.

Jadilah pertemanan ketiga orang itu sedikit goyah. Sasuke menolak perasaan Sakura karena Naruto menyukai gadis itu. Dan Naruto merasa tidak terima kalau Sakura menganggap Sasuke lebih baik darinya. Sakura merasakan patah hati parah karena ditolak cinta pertamanya dan merasa sangat menyesal dan tidak enak pada Naruto.

Ketiga orang itu tak lagi bicara selama satu semester. Ketegangan mereka mencair kala _camp_ yang diadakan sekolah membuat mereka berada di kelompok yang sama.

Sakura Haruno gadis yang cantik.

Beberapa kali Shikamaru sempat mendengar kasak-kusuk para pria yang membicarakan gadis serupa musim semi itu. Penjabaran komplit yang menyatakan bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah sosok istri ideal ke dua setelah Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis itu tak sebawel dan secerewet Ino. Sakura bisa menahan dirinya di kala tertentu. Memahaminya dengan cepat seakan ia bisa membaca seluruh _gesture_ dan raut wajahnya…—

"Kau lelah Shikamaru?"

Seperti saat ini. Tebakan Sakura tidak meleset karena pekerjaannya di kantor siang tadi benar-benar menguras pikiran. Tenten Park—salah seorang temannya di SMA menginkan karakter game online Shikamaru untuk stiker di Gaon—sebuah aplikasi chatting yang serupa dengan Line.

Park Ji Hoon, pemilik perusahaan Gaon yang juga merupakan suami Tenten adalah penggemar game yang ia buat. Tenten mengatakan penggemar game Shikamaru yang ada di Korea cukup banyak, dan jika Gaon sebagai aplikasi chatting pertama yang memproduksi stiker dari karakter game secara perdana maka sudah dapat dipastikan keuntungan yang di dapat akan cukup besar. Selain itu, ini salah satu cara Shikamaru _go public_ ke Korea.

Benar jika ia lelah. Tapi rasa lelah yang ia rasakan bukan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh badannya tegang dan sakit. Ia hanya terlalu banyak berfikir dan merencanakan.

"Ya, sedikit." Shikamaru menjawab Sakura sembari tersenyum menenangkan.

"Oke. Akan kubuatkan teh jahe nanti saat…." Kalimat Sakura terputus begitu pintu lift terbuka, "Oh itu artinya sekarang juga. Ayo ke dalam."

* * *

Yamanaka Ino benar-benar sesuatu.

Sifat _bossy,_ perfeksionis dan rasa ingin tahu yang kuat menjadikannya seorang gadis tangguh. Selain itu, pembawaanya yang ramah dan _supel_ membuatnya menjaring kenalan yang cukup berguna. Kini gadis dua puluh enam tahun berambut pirang cantik itu tengah mematut diri di depan cermin hias kamar Sakura untuk memakai krim malamnya.

Ino bisa bersantai lebih awal karena tugas mengatur pestanya telah selesai. Ia sudah memesan jasa _party planner_ dari seorang kenalannya. Tak perlu ribet mengatur pesta dua sahabat baiknya karena Ino tahu betul selera mereka.

Shikamaru tak akan mengajukan protes selama pesta itu berjalan dengan normal dan lancar.

Sedangkan Sakura ingin pesta yang diadakan di _outdoor_ dengan suasana yang privat—hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan Ino karena pertunangan mereka akan disorot media. Tentu saja akan ada bunga, set meja bundar, makanan manis, sebuah _piñata_ , lampion terbang dan balon.

Suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka membuat Ino gembira. Ia melangkah cepat menyambut sahabatnya. "Sakura~~ eh, ada Shikamaru juga!"

"Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada heran. Ia melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak yang terdapat di sisi kiri pintu masuk. Langkah kakinya mengalun gesit mengarah ke dapur. Ia sudah berjanji untuk membuatkan Shikamaru teh jahe.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, Ino lebih memilih mendekat sahabat prianya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Bagaimana proses lamaranmu tadi?"

Mendengus sebal, Shikamaru beralih menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman diantara bantal lembut berwarna hitam. Ia heran tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa kesal mendapati Ino berada disana. Saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam fase waktu _ingin berdua dengan Sakura_.

Mengikuti langkah Shikamaru, Ino mendudukan diri tak jauh darinya. Laksana suara kepakan sayap ribuan pasukan lebah, Ia mulai mencerca Shikamaru dengan berbagai pertanyaan soal lamaran yang diajukan.

Shikamaru diam, tak ingin menjawabnya. Akan sangat memalukan dan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki pasti akan diinjak oleh Ino. Persahabatan antara perempuan jauh lebih kental dan intim dibanding laki-laki. Ia tak bisa membayangkan respon Ino kala ia menjawab, "Aku melemparkan kotak cincin padanya."

Mungkin dia akan habis digilas bantal sofa dan telinganya akan terus berdenging dengan omelan Ino.

Untunglah Sakura datang dengan tiga cangkir teh jahe. Menyelamatkanya dari rasa ingin tahu Ino. "Ini, minumlah." Tawar gadis itu

Tahu benar dengan kelezatan teh jahe Sakura, Ino menyambar cangkir jahenya. Mendecap penuh nikmat. Kemudian mata Ino membelalak lebar kala Shikamaru mengangkat cangkirnya. "Wow, cincin yang bagus." Komentarnya. "Lihat punyamu, Sakura." Tanpa persetujuan pemilik tangan, Ino menatap cincin Sakura lekat-lekat. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab Shikamaru, maka ia mengulang pertanyaan itu pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana cara dia melamarmu?"

Dan belum sempat Shikamaru bergerak untuk menutup mulut Sakura, gadis sudah mengadu dengan bersemangat. "Tak beda jauh dari _baseball._ Dia melemparkan kotak cincin padaku."

Selanjutnya pekikan Ino menggema di sekeliling ruangan, "APAAA?!" disertai tatapan matanya yang tajam mengarah pada satu-satunya pria yang ada diruangan itu.

Kali ini Shikamaru yakin tak akan selamat dari omelan Ino.

* * *

A/N

Tentang rambut Sakura—sebenarnya tidak ada atau sangat sedikit kadar pigmen pheomelanin pada rambut akan menghasilkan warna rambut putih, bukan merah muda. Pilihan warna itu cuma karanganku aja. Soalnya warna merah muda kan ditengah-tengah warna putih dan merah. Hehehe…

Maafkan ketidak sempurnaan bahasa dan hal-hal lain yang tertuang dalam fanfic ini. Aku masih belajar dan mencari gaya menulis yang _sangat aku_ itu kayak gimana _._ .

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang mengikuti kisah Sakura dan Shikamaru di sini.

Silent reader yang punya uneg-uneg silahkan klik kotak review demi kelanjutan cerita yang lebih enak dibaca.

Saran dan kritik membangun sangat diterima. Terlebih lagi jika ada yang memberikan data spesifik perihal tokoh-tokoh disini. Misalnya seperti web fans atau semacamnya.

Flame boleh, tapi aku cuekin. ^^V

Accidentally Engaged adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Hasil imajinasiku tentang 'menjodohkan' Sakura dan Shikamaru yang gak mungkin banget terjadi di animenya sendiri. Padahal menurutku, mereka pasangan yang cukup manis jika bersama. Hehehee…

Oh ya lagu yang ada di lift itu lagunya Aero Smith, judulnya I don't want to miss a thing.


	5. Chapter 5: Epilog

**Chapter 5: Epilog**

 **Accidentally Enggaged : Ichaichinomiya**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau baru pulang?" Yoshino melirik jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sebelum wanita paruh baya itu hendak menanyai— _mengomeli—_ anaknya yang pulang terlambat, Shikamaru mendahuluinya dengan memberitahu kabar gembira.

"Aku baru pulang dari apartemen Sakura."

Yoshino Nara mengerjabkan mata. Tiba-tiba saja wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu dilingkupi rasa bahagia tiada tara. "Benarkah? Oh tuhan, terimakasih! Jadi, apa itu artinya Sakura menerimamu?"

"Hn," Merespon dengan sahutan malas Shikamaru menatap jenuh acara televisi yang menurutnya menggelikan. Sebuah _reality show: take me out_ , "Bisakah ibu mematikan TV atau setidaknya gantilah chanel lainnya. Aku benci melihat tayangan itu."

Tertawa geli, Yoshino mematikan televisi. Tangan letiknya menyusuri rambut Shikamaru. Melepas karet hitam yang mengikat rambut anaknya, "Kau tahu Shikamaru..," katanya lembut.

"Hm?" Shikamaru menanggapi dengan gumaman. Ia tak protes dengan gerakan lembut wanita itu saat mengelus rambut panjangnya. Justru saking menikmatinya, pria itu malah menidurkan diri di pangkuan ibunya.

"Aku sangat bahagia karena kau telah menentukan seseorang yang kau anggap pantas mendampingimu."

"Kalimatmu rancu, bu." Komentar Shikamaru

"Ya, aku tahu Nak. Ibu hanya terlalu bahagia saja," Menyentil hidung anaknya dengan gemas, Yoshino kemudian berbisik jahil. "Untunglah Sakura menerimamu, tadinya aku punya rencana B dengan mendaftarkanmu ke acara _take me out."_

"Ya ampun, Ibu!" Anak tunggal keluarga Nara itu langsung melonjak bangkit dari sofa. Menatap kesal pada wajah merah ibunya yang meledak dalam tawa.

* * *

 **H-6**

Setelah melakukan rutinitas paginya: _jogging track_ di lantai dasar, Kakashi kembali memasuki apartemen. Pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai pemilik mata paling seksi versi majalah _The Most_ itu merasa perlu bicara dengan adiknya segera.

Tentang Shikamaru.

Pria yang ia anggap sebagai pemalas menyebalkan.

Kakashi merasa tidak rela jika adiknya berakhir dengan pria seperti itu.

"Sakura."

"Aku disini, Kak!" sebuah suara rendah mengalun dari ujung belakang ruangan. Tempat khusus untuk mencuci dan menjemur pakaian. Gadis merah muda itu masih dalam tampilan bangun tidur, mengenakan kaos kebesaran milik Kakashi disertai celana pendek sepaha yang mengekpos kaki jenjangnya. Sakura berbalik ke arah Kakashi setelah ia selesai mengatur waktu di mesin cuci. "Ada apa?"

"Kau memakai kaus ku lagi?" Kakashi menatap kaus hitam kesayangannya. "Hentikan kebiasaan bodohmu itu."

Bagi Sakura, sosok Kakakshi yang terlahir dengan wajah, bakat, keterampilan, dan kecakapan yang sempurna terasa sangat menyebalkan. Karena itu sebisa mungkin ia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuat kakaknya kesal. Memakai kaus pria itu adalah salah satunya.

Menghiraukan protes kakaknya, Sakura berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Memeriksa persediaan makanan untuk sarapan mereka. "Kemana perginya sayuran yang aku beli?"

"Habis. Ibu memakainya untuk memasak kemarin," pria jangkung itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bar dapur. "Duduklah. Aku ingin bicara." Suaranya sarat akan perintah. Membuat Sakura merasa jengah.

Bungsu Hatake itu memutusan untuk mengalah dan duduk disebelah kakaknya. "Bagaimana dengan sarapannya?"

"Jangan seperti orang susah. Aku bisa memesan _delivery_ nanti."

Sakura mendengus kala mendengar kalimat penuh dengan nada sok yang dilontarkan Kakashi. Malas menanggapinya dengan kata yang ujung-ujungnya akan membuat mereka berdua bertengkar, ia memerintah kakaknya untuk segera bicara.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi menimbulkan kernyitan di alis Sakura. "Bukankah kau baru bertemu dengannya semalam? Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Kakashi mengarahkan tangan besarnya untuk menangkup wajah mungil Sakura. Mata _heterokromatik_ nya menatap leher Sakura. Bekas ciuman pria _menyebalkan_ itu masih terlihat meskipun tidak senampak kemarin. "Bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya sejenak. Agak tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Kakashi pagi ini. Tingkahnya sangat jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

Kakashi yang biasanya, akan melemparkan baju bekas pakainya ke wajah Sakura— _yuck!—_ Memintanya mencuci baju itu dan memerintah Sakura untuk membuat secangkir espresso dengan setangkup roti sayuran. Percakapan mereka di pagi hari selalu terulang seperti kaset rusak: Kakashi yang terus menggodanya, dan Sakura yang akan berteriak menyuruh kakaknya menutup mulut.

Pria usil itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tapi bagaimanapun polah Kakashi, Sakura menyayanginya.

Terlebih saat sifat protektifnya sebagai seorang kakak muncul. Ia bisa menjelma laksana seorang inspektur yang sedang mencari informasi. Pertanyaan yang ia ajukan selalu membuat lawannya mati gaya—setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Kiba saat pria bertato merah di pipi itu mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Oi, aku bertanya padamu," Kakashi mencubit gemas pipi adiknya yang dari tadi terdiam. Gadis itu melotot garang minta dilepaskan.

"Sakit bodoh!" rutuk Sakura sebal. Ia menatap jengah pada Kakashi yang tertawa geli. "Jika maksud pertanyaanmu 'apakah dia menyakitiku?' maka jawabannya jelas 'Tidak!'. Kuberi tahu ya, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku menderita adalah kau, Kakashi! Dasar kakak menyebalkan!"

Lagi-lagi Kakashi tertawa. "Ah senang mendengarnya."

"Itu bukan pujian!"

* * *

Seperti lagaknya pria Uchiha kebanyakan, Sasuke melangkah dengan acuh, tak mempedulikan tatapan yang diiringi bisik-bisik kagum dari orang sekitarnya. Pria tampan berambut hitam itu menarik kopernya dengan santai menuju pintu keluar. Disanalah sahabat baiknya, Uzumaki Naruto menunggu.

"Hai _teme,"_ Sasuke mendelik begitu mendengar panggilan _keakraban_ mereka kala SMA diteriakkan oleh Naruto. "Senang melihatmu lagi." Pria pirang itu tersenyum lima jari menyambutnya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya pergi satu minggu," Mendecih sombong Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto, membiarkan sahabatnya berlari kecil mengejarnya. "Jadi, bagaimana Sakura?"

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung menanyakan kabar satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok persahabatan mereka. Pria berperawakan tinggi itu bekerja sebagai kepolisian intelejen yang menyamar untuk mengamati pergerakan penyelundupan narkoba yang terjadi di pulau Jepang bagian Selatan. Dan selama satu minggu ia tidak menyentuh ponsel.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah _selengekan_ Naruto berubah jadi serius. "Sakura putus dengan Gaara karena si brengsek itu selingkuh."

Alis Sasuke menukik naik. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi masam. "Ayo kita hajar dia."

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke," Naruto kembali berlari mengejar langkah terburu Sasuke. Pria yang memiliki tinggi badan setara pemain basket professional itu merengut sebal begitu Naruto berusaha menghentikannya. "Ada kabar yang bisa membuatmu lebih terkejut."

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke tak sabar.

"Sakura bertunangan dengan Shikamaru."

Mata hitam jelaga Sasuke membulat. " _Gila!"_

* * *

Shikamaru tahu cepat atau lambat dirinya akan menghadapi para penjaga Sakura—kumpulan pria-pria yang selalu melindunginya secara protektif yang terdiri dari Kakashi, kakaknya. Dan dua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Namun Shikamaru tidak menduga dirinya akan berhadapan dengan ketiga orang itu secepat ini.

Semalam setelah beribu petuah dan omelan yang Ino berikan ia masih dihadapkan dengan _obrolan pria_ bersama Kakashi. Pria yang memiliki jabatan penting di perkebunan anggur Hatake itu mengajaknya ke kamar pribadinya untuk sesi Tanya-jawab. Butuh waktu satu setengah jam hingga akhirnya Kakashi bersikap lebih lunak pada Shikamaru.

Dan kini pagi harinya terusik dengan kedatangan dua sahabat baik Sakura yang masuk dengan _sangat sopan_ dan melabraknya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ino bilang kau tidur dengannya," suara dingin milik Sasuke membuat perhatian Shikamaru terfokus padanya. "Tidak kusangka kau melakukan tindakan gila seperti itu."

"Aku menyerahkan Sakura padamu karena aku percaya kau bisa melindunginya. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal _itu?_ " Naruto berkata sembari menatapnya garang.

Shikamaru mengambil nafas dalam. Dengan suara tenang ia mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Memangkas kabut drama yang ditebar Ino pada dua orang dihadapannya. Dalam hati Shikamaru mencatat untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Yamanaka Ino nantinya.

* * *

Oke, semalam Sakura memang mengatakan sesuatu tentang mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga Shikamaru tapi kedatangan Yoshino Nara yang datang ke apartemennya di saat ia bersiap berangkat kerja benar-benar sebuah kejutan. Terlebih calon ibu mertua—kalau Sakura boleh memanggilnya begitu—memerintahnya tinggal di rumah mereka.

"Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini pada orang tuamu dan mereka sudah menyetujuinya." Wanita separuh baya itu bicara dengan tenang. Ia menghirup teh jeruk yang disuguhkan calon menantunya itu dengan penuh nikmat. Dihadapannya, Sakura tengah meremas roknya gemas. Dalam hati gadis itu merutuki sikap ibunya berkaitan dengan konservatif. Apanya yang konservatif kalau dirinya dipaksa tinggal di rumah orang yang bahkan belum sah jadi suaminya?

Menggaruk dagunya gugup, Sakura meminta izin pada Yoshino untuk menelfon ibunya. Ia segera pergi ke kamar dan memastikan menutup pintunya rapat saat terdengar dering tunggu di ponselnya.

" _Sakura?"_

 _"_ Ibu!" Sakura menahan suara agar Yoshino tak mendengar percakapannya. "Apa maksudnya dengan tinggal dirumah keluarga Nara?"

" _Oh soal itu. Ya ibu pikir itu hal yang wajar. Kalian kan sudah bertunangan."_ Sakura bahkan harus berkedip beberapa kali saking tidak percayanya mendengar nada ringan di suara ibunya.

"Astaga." Desis Sakura tak percaya. "Ibu serius? Maksudku selama ini kan ibu berpikir tentang—"

 **"** _Ya. Ya. Ya. Jangan mengomeliku dengan sikap konservatif ibu, anak muda!"_

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus tinggal disana? _Hell_! Bahkan aku baru menerima pertunangan ini kemarin."

" _Jangan mengumpat, Sakura! Dan tentang tinggal di rumah keluarga Nara memang sudah seharusnya kau berada disana."_

"Kenapa?" Sakura merasa jengah harus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

" _Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Kemasi barangmu secepatnya dan suruh Kakashi membantumu mengangkat barang."_

"Kakashi pergi ke kantor pusat pagi ini. Ia harus rapat tentang nama vodka barunya."

Gadis itu mendengar ibunya mendengus keras. " _Benar-benar dia itu. Ya sudah nanti kau minta tolong Sasuke dan Naruto saja. Sudah ya, Saku. Ibu sibuk._

"Tapi bu, aku keberatan tinggal di rum—"

" _Saki, bisa tidak sih kau patuh pada orang tua? Jangan keras kepala begitu. Toh beberapa minggu lagi kau juga akan menikah dengan Shikamaru. Apa bedanya? Sudah ya, Ibu sibuk."_

"Eh, Ibu jangan diput—" Percuma. Sambungan telepon itu sudah mati. Gadis itu terduduk lemas di kasur, berusaha menenangkan dirinya barang sejenak.

Oke, jadi kemarin ia putus dengan Gaara kemudian esok harinya ditunangkan dengan Shikamaru. Minggu depan pestanya diadakan dan mulai hari ini ia harus tinggal di kediaman Nara. Dan apa tadi ia tidak salah dengar ibunya menyebut sesuatu tentang pernikahannya beberapa minggu lagi?

Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa lagi kali ini?"

* * *

Tadinya Sakura pikir tujuan mereka adalah rumah keluarga Nara, tapi yang terjadi adalah Yoshino mengajaknya ke pasar tradisional untuk belanja keperluan makan malam. Untung saja Sakura sudah mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan yang lebih santai. Disela-sela memilih sayuran Sakura kembali berpikir tentang hubungan antara dirinya dan Shikamaru.

Bukankah semua yang terjadi begitu lucu?

Serba tiba-tiba dan mendapat restu semudah membalik telapak tangan. Bahkan ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi memberikannya cuti kerja untuk mengurus segala keperluan pesta.

 _Apanya yang mengurus? Semua bahkan sudah beres._ Sakura menghela nafas dengan ketidakjelasan sikap orangtuanya. Mungkin saja pengiriman dirinya ke rumah Shikamaru adalah hukuman dari sang ibu.

"Ah ini calon istri Shikamaru." Sakura mendengar Yoshino berkata dengan nada bangga. Ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke samping, mendekat pada sosok wanita paruh baya itu. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk melamun hingga melupakan keberadaan ibu Shikamaru.

"Wah, cantiknya." Ibu penjual sayuran itu memuji.

Sakura berterimakasih sekaligus menunduk memperkenalkan dirinya. Hal yang membuatnya di jatuhi pujian lagi hingga Yoshino terkikik senang.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ino dan Karin—si pemilik usaha _party planner—_ tengah menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan menuju _cottage_ yang jaraknya tak lebih dari 20 _yard_ dari kediaman keluarga Hatake. Tempat itu terbuat dari kayu dan batu, terlihat tua tapi menarik dan tenang membuat Ino merasa berada di tengah sebuah desa zaman Shakespear.

Mereka tak perlu membuka pintu karena pintu _cottage_ itu sudah terbuka lebar. Melangkah masuk mereka disambut oleh interior yang gelap dan dingin. Ketika Ino terbiasa dengan kegelapan ditempat itu ia menyadari dinding ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh botol-botol anggur dari lantai hingga langit-langit. Disudut ruangan terdapat bar yang terbuat dari kayu. Lantai yang mereka pijak terbuat dari beton dan tepat berseberangan dengan pintu masuk ada pintu model Perancis yang tersambung dengan teras belakang.

"Wah.. sudut bar itu akan menjadi tempat yang seksi." Karin berkomentar sembari mendekat ke tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu segera sulap tempat ini sesuai keinginanmu." Ujar Ino singkat. Gadis itu mendekat menuju teras dan matanya menyipit silau oleh cahaya. Setelah beberapa saat iris _aquamarine_ nya terbiasa dengan sinar matahari, ia dibuat takjub dengan kehadiran taman bergaya Zen dihadapannya.

Langit biru terlihat jelas dari balik kanopi hijau pepohonan. Lantainya terbuat dari bata dan terasa hangat. Tanaman disekitar tempat ini benar-benar memukau; ada begonia, lili, peoni dan lili yang mencuat keluar dari pot tanah liat, bunga mawar merah mekar dengan indah di pinggir-pinggirnya. Lalu di satu sudut yang strategis tergantung _hammock_ yang mengundang Ino untuk rehat diatasnya barang sejenak.

Tapi, bagian paling menakjubkan dari taman ini adalah sebuah kolam ikan besar yang ada di tengah taman. Airnya terlihat seperti cermin. Ino mendekat dan mengagumi ikan koi berwarna keemasan yang berenang diantara lili dan air.

"Karin kemari, cepat!" Ino berseru tak sabar.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Karin terlihat kagum sekaligus bahagia melihat taman dihadapannya. "Wow!"

" _Yes baby, it's totally wow!"_

* * *

"Aku pulang." Shikamaru mengumumkan kedatangannya didalam rumah. Ia terkejut ketika berbalik mendapati kehadiran Sakura menyambutnya. Gadis itu turut membantu Shikamaru melepas jas dan membawakan tasnya.

"Apa kau senang?" Sakura berbisik di telinga Shikamaru kala ia melepaskan jas tunangannya. "Rasanya seperti sudah menikah saja." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga membuat Shikamaru gemas.

"Apa ibu yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" Pria itu bertanya disela kegiatan melepas kaos kaki dan sepatunya. Sakura mengangguk menanggapinya. Mata hijaunya melirik kesebuah tempat dimana Yoshino tengah mengamati mereka berdua.

Shikamaru menghampiri ibunya, mengecup sayang kedua pipi wanita itu. Dibelakangnya Sakura mengekor. Ia terlihat kikuk saat bertanya letak kamar Shikamaru, setelah Yoshino memberitahukan letaknya Sakura buru-buru naik menuju tangga dengan membawa tas dan jas Shikamaru.

"Sakura akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang." Kata Yoshino singkat.

Shikamaru mengangguk paham. Ia tak perlu bertanya lebih jauh lagi dengan keputusan yang diambil ibunya. Sejauh yang Shikamaru ingat, ibunya adalah tipikal ibu rumah tangga sejati. Apapun dikerjakan sendiri tanpa bantuan pembantu. Ia adalah wanita yang sigap dan tangkas, begitu telaten mengurus rumah tangga dan mendidik anaknya.

Dan sepertinya ibu berniat melatih Sakura untuk menjadi sosok sepertinya.

* * *

 **H-1**

Rasanya waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tak lebih dari 24 jam lagi pesta pertunangannya dengan Sakura dilaksanakan.

Hubungan antara Shikamaru dengan anjing penjaga—begitulah Shikamaru menamai Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke—menjadi lebih baik. Kemarin mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan memancing dan berkemah, menemani Shikamaru yang _dipingit_ tak boleh tinggal dirumah dan harus jauh-jauh dari Sakura sampai acara pertunangan mereka tiba.

Lagi-lagi Ino Yamanaka penyebabnya.

Sepertinya gadis itu balas dendam setelah Shikamaru mengomelinya pasca kejadian Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengamuk di kantor. Gadis pirang licik itu memberi tahu mitos-mitos aneh pada ibunya yang menyebabkan ia tersisa tak bisa bertemu Sakura.

 _"Jangan keluar rumah! Ini harus dilakukan biar nggak ada kejadian-kejadian yang nggak diinginkan"_

 _"Dilarang menemui calon mempelai. Nanti acaranya akan batal atau ujung-ujungnya sial!"_

 _"Pokoknya Shikamaru dan Sakura harus menjalani masa pingitan dulu."_

Begitulah segala hasutan busuk Ino pada ibunya.

mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Shikamaru bergerak masuk ke kamar tamu Sasuke untuk merebahkan tubuh lelahnya. Sebelum benar-benar terpejam, Shikamaru mencoba menghubungi Sakura, namun saat telfonnya diangkat ia mendapat semprotan ketus dari Ino.

"Jangan telfon Sakura!"

Dan telfon itu terputus saat ia ingin membalas perkataan Ino. "Hahh, _what a drag!"_ Pria itu tidur dengan perasaan kesal.

* * *

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Ino, Tenten dan Hinata harus repot-repot menggelar acara _bachelorette party_. Jelas-jelas acara itu ditujukan untuk melepas masa lajang untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebuah ajang untuk melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan yang tidak terlupakan sebelum calon pengantin menikah—belum berlaku bagi Sakura. _Toh aku belum nikah._

Tapi karena acaranya yang menyenangkan Sakura memilih rehat sejenak dari aksi merajuknya dan bersantai memanjakkan diri _from top to toe._ Hinata telah membawa beberapa produk kecantikan berbahan alami yang bermanfaat untuk perawatan tubuh luar dan dalam.

Tenten membawa serta album kenangan mereka kala SMA dan kuliah. Foto-foto kegilaan dan kehebohan yang terjadi di masa lalu. Melihat wajah-wajah konyol Naruto, Lee dan Kiba membuat mereka terbahak keras. Wajah-wajah yang sempat terlupakan, seperti Furuki Yuki si kutu buku, Satori si anak- _nerd-_ teladan pujaan semua guru dan Kaito yang menjadi mantan pacar Tenten yang ternyata seorang gay.

Semakin malam kegiatan mereka semakin menggila. Setelah karoke menyanyikan lagu nostalgia dan lagu favorit mereka mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang _nakal._ Gila! Ino bahkan cerita tentang malam pertamanya dengan Sai.

Wajah Sakura dan Hinata otomatis memerah. Sudah jelas mereka baru mendengar hal-hal seperti itu, membuat keduanya jadi bahan ledekan Tenten dan Ino yang merasa di atas angin.

* * *

 **The Day.**

Hinata, Ino dan Tenten berkumpul di satu meja yang sama untuk membentuk sebuah grup gossip. Mereka bertiga terkikik geli kala mengenang proses tukar cincin yang dijalankan dua sejoli Sakura-Shikamaru.

Laki-laki itu memakaikan cincin di jari Sakura secepat kilat, dan setelahnya membuat Suigetsu jengkel karena Shikamaru menyembunyikan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

"Dia terlalu malu." Komentar Hinata

Ino menggeleng tak setuju. "Dia memalukan," sejurus kemudian gadis itu terbahak. "Tapi lucu juga melihatnya begitu. Jarang-jarang kejadian."

"Ya. Benar. Aku bahkan melihatnya merona malu." Timpal Tenten geli.

Tak jauh dari mereka Sai, Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi berdiri di dekat _hammock_ dengan membawa gelas yang berisi vodka baru Hatake yang diberi nama: heron. Naruto yang pada dasarnya menyukai segala hal berbau anggur sudah menegak 3 gelas heron dan pria itu masih saja mencari gelas tambahan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak. Kau bisa mabuk." Kakashi menasehati. Naruto melambaikan tangannya, menyangkal hal itu jauh-jauh.

"Tenang saja kuat ku masih kok. Terus kapan Kakashi- _nii_ mau nikah? Mau kenalin aku sama sepupu? Karin namanya, dia _hik!_ Yang mengatur pesta iniloh! _hik!_ "

Omongan Naruto yang mulai melantur membuat Sai dan Sasuke yakin kalau dia sudah mabuk. Tanpa banyak kata kedua pria yang memiliki kemiripan itu menidurkan sahabatnya di atas _hammock_ , membiarkan Naruto mengoceh dan tertawa tidak jelas.

Saat para sahabatnya bersenang-senang Sakura dan Shikamaru disibukkan dengan agenda perkenalan diri. Mereka berdua berkeliling dan menyapa para tamu. Dan di sisi lain Sakura takjub dengan kecerdasan tunangannya dalam menjawab pertanyaan sinis yang keluar dari perusahaan saingan.

"Kau keren juga saat bersilat lidah tadi." Sakura memuji Shikamaru saat keduanya duduk di bar. Berdiri selama satu jam benar-benar melelahkan. Ia bersyukur Ibunya mengambil alih penerimaan tamu dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam _cellar_ yang telah di sterilkan menjadi zona privasi antara dirinya dan Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu saat aku bicara dengan Hoshikage Kisame?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya itulah, aku lupa namanya." Gadis itu meneguk minuman yang tersaji didepannya tanpa pikir panjang. Oh wow! Sakura lupa kalau ini vodka. Padahal ia sedang tak ingin mabuk hari ini.

Shikamaru tahu gadis dihadapannya itu mulai mabuk saat wajahnya memerah pias dan mulai bicara melantur yang membuatnya tersenyum geli.

" _Ish._ Jangan tersenyum begitu. Kau ini menyebalkan! Tahu?" telunjuk gadis itu hampir menyentuh hidung Shikamaru. Mata Sakura menyipit tajam. "Tadi itu sama sekali nggak romantis!" ia berseru protes.

"Kenapa memasangnya secepat itu? Sakit tahu!" kini ia memekik sambil menunjuk jarinya yang tersemat cincin. "Lihat nih sampai merah? _Hik!_ "

Meladeni sikap konyol Sakura, Shikamaru melihat jari manis gadisnya. Memang sedikit merah. "Maaf." Ia bergumam kecil sembari mengelus jari Sakura dan mengecupnya pelan.

Sakura tersipu diperlakukan begitu. Dia memang mabuk tapi akalnya yang masih waras memekik gembira. _OHMYGOD! Kenapa dia sangat manis hari ini?_

"Sudah?" Tanya Shikamaru lembut. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum dan binar bahagia.

"Tidak sakit lagi," Lapornya senang. "Kurasa romantis bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan. Tapi tadi itu manis sekali."

"Mau yang lebih manis?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada menantang. Iris kelamnya tak bisa teralih dari bibir merah muda Sakura yang menggodanya.

Gadis itu terlihat luar biasa cantik mengenakan gaun berwarna _baby blue_ dengan potongan pinggang yang ramping dan rok yang melambai jatuh sampai betis. Warna gaun itu membuat bola mata hijau Sakura menjadi lebih bersinar.

Tubuh Shikamaru bergerak maju dari seberang meja dan mencium Sakura sebelum gadis itu bisa menjawab. Sakura merasa ciuman ini familier, tetapi juga aneh. Tangan Shikamaru yang menyentuhnya terasa benar. Seperti ada aliran listrik diantara mereka.

Dan saat ciuman itu berakhir, Shikamaru bergerak cepat memutari meja bar untuk memeluk Sakura. Dia memeluk Sakura seperti sudah tidak bertemu selama berjuta-juta tahun lamanya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Bisikan Shikamaru ditelinganya membuat Sakura geli. Sakura tidak tahu—persisnya—apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tetapi ia tahu sesuatu yang bagus menanti mereka. Sakura tahu itu.

Maka ia membalas bisikan Shikamaru dengan kecupan di pipi kirinya. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

:: **FIN::**

 **A/N:**

 **Tadinya mau digantung aja ceritanya di chapter 4. Tapi karena ada yang nunggu chapter selanjutnya jadi nggak tega. Sebenarnya aku udah lama nulis chapter 5 sampe punya 6 adegan yang berbeda. Tapi aku merasa kayak nulis skrip sinetron jadinya gonta-ganti mulu. Eh tapi ujung-ujungnya aku milih nge-post chapter dengan adegan pertama yang aku buat.** _ **hahaha..**_

 **Accidentally Enggaged udah selesai ya.**

 **Jogja, 7 Februari 2017: 2.58 am**

 **Ichaichinomiya**


End file.
